1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for wafer discs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers for fracture-sensitive goods such as, e.g., wafer discs, which are formed as collapsible cardboard boxes with foam inserts, are known. These collapsible cardboard boxes are not very attractive and have very limited damping characteristics, and a significant portion of wafer discs, which are transported in these boxes, is subjected to fracture. Large containers for transporting the wafer discs should meet such fracture-proof requirements in order to prevent fracturing of the transported wafer discs which cannot be achieved with the known collapsible cardboard boxes.
Accordingly an object of the present invention is to provide a fracture-proof container for wafer discs which would prevent fracturing of wafers and, at the same time, would have an attractive appearance.